


God's a Bitch (And So Are His Angels)

by Aether_Ember



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Apollyon's an ass, Character Death, Eden's an angel in my headcanon so that's why he's got angel wings, Swearing, There's a bit of swearing too so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Ember/pseuds/Aether_Ember
Summary: Apollyon wanted him dead so badly and he finally made it happen. Or he thinks at least.





	God's a Bitch (And So Are His Angels)

"HELP!!! SOMEONE GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

Azazel's voice rang throughout the entire house. Mom was away, leaving all of the kids by themselves again. She always left Isaac in charge because of how well he could keep the others together. Since the angel Apollyon's arrival, however, things haven't been as calm and quiet like they used to be. He and Azazel got into fights on a regular basis and sometimes needed some of the other to pull the two apart. 'Good' and 'evil' going at it constantly. A holy creature showing no remorse as he attacked the demon. He wanted to kill Azzy. He hadn't been able to do it, but he wanted to.

So when Azazel screamed for help, there was no delay on anyone rushing to help him. Judas, Isaac, Lazarus, and Eden all made their way to the bedroom where the scuffle was taking place. Isaac opened the door and almost cried at the sight in front of him. Azazel and Apollyon were locked in combat, pure white feathers on top of coal-black wings, some of the feathers even scattered about. Blood from both sides was everywhere as well. Azazel's darker blood was in more places than Apollyon's, with more trickling from the open claw wounds that littered the demon's body. Apollyon had the upper hand, using his Void item to take away what was left of the other's Brimstone. He smiled down at him, not even glancing at the others.

"What's wrong, Azazel?" He asked, voice low. "You don't have any other weapons, so you called your little friends to help you? Pathetic."

He picked Azazel up by his throat and threw him against a wall as Isaac made a run towards him. But not after tearing a wing from the demon's body. Azazel screamed in pain as he hit the wall, trying to cover the gaping hole in his back. He started feeling lightheaded very soon after that and looked to the others, most of whom were too shocked to move. Isaac looked from demon to angel, trying to figure out what to do. Azazel tried to stand up, but the tremendous mount of blood lost made him fall right back down. Apollyon laughed at him.

"How the 'mighty' have fallen! HAHA!!"

His laughter was that of a madman's, ringing in everyone's ears. Eden tried to speak up, but was immediately shot down by the angel above him. Judas whipped out his book and began frantically searching for anything that could be used to save his demon and Lazarus readied his rags in case there was any chance of saving Azazel. This sight was apparently even more amusing to Apollyon.

"Awww look at that!" He said, turning his attention to the others for a minute. "You all wanna help the damned being dying on the floor! Now why is that?" He flew lower to the ground, out of everyone's reaches still. "You all seem to care so much about the unholy. Why? It makes no sense! He'll be your destruction!" He looked back at Azazel, who was fighting for his life. He hissed at the angel, making it clear that he still wouldn't give up. Apollyon just laughed some more and flew back towards him. He had one more trick.

Judas found a page and began to read out the script, stumbling over his words as he spoke them. This wouldn't make the spell work unless the words were spoken properly, which also didn't help the fear Judas felt. He didn't want him to die. But the sad reality was creeping up on him rather quickly. Apollyon drew a feather from a small box he had. Everyone gasped.

Crack in The Sky. This item could deal massive damage to enemies and more than likely kill them. The angel grinned.

"You always said you'd rather die than be in my presence, Azzy. Now you can live out that promise."

Eden sprouted his wings and took to the air, rushing at Apollyon before it was too late. But he wasn't fast enough. 

The item was activated, and a few blinding white lights descended into the room. Most of them missed their target, but one beam of light hit Azazel dead center, causing him to scream in agony. The scream was drowned out by the others' shouts.  
Then there was silence.

Apollyon landed on the ground and folded his wings in, a smug look on his face. 

"There." He said. "The deed is done. The evil has been banished." The others stared at him, Lazarus holding Judas back as he shouted obscenities at him.

"YOU BASTARD!" The boy shouted, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his book tightly. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!". Apollyon just shrugged and vanished in his own white light. He'd done his job. Now it was time to report back to the man. He'd be back with the others later.

Everyone cried. Judas ran over to Azazel's limp body and sat with him, cradling the body. He sobbed the most, feeling as though he's lost a piece of himself. Lazarus questioned if his rags could do anything, but was turned down. Crack in The Sky made it so the rags wouldn't work.

"Angel my ass." He muttered, holding Azazel tighter. There was one other option, but he wasn't sure if it'd work or not. It had to. He was one of His own.

Satan.

He'd have to do that later. Maggie came in and said that Mom was coming and asked what all the fuss was about. Isaac said he'd tell the rest later and that everyone should stay out of the bedroom for a bit.

'It's gonna be ok, Azzy.' Judas thought as he stroked his demon's hair. 'Satan can help. He'd better...' He wiped his eyes, placing a small kiss on the demon's forehead. It'd be aright soon. Hopefully...

 

Azazel's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't dying in the bedroom anymore. There wasn't the god-awful smell of blood everywhere anymore either. It was quiet and cold here, the only sound coming from his labored breaths. He felt warm fur and claws and...rags...wrapped around him. He sighed. "Krampus...". A heavy Scottish voice responded. "Ah. Yer up. That's wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and already someone's died. That says quite a bit. Hope you liked the read! If you did, please let me know!
> 
> Edit: Not only is this my first piece, this is a vent fic. It is not a crack fic or anything of the sort. It's not supposed to be well thought out and meaningful. Maybe in another piece, I'll develop things much better. But for now, this stands as it is. I will not edit it, nor will I go back and rewrite it. This is a vent. Sorry.


End file.
